Take Me To Vegas
by Chhi
Summary: Catherine Flynn and her younger sister, Nancy, are holidaying in San Francisco when they find themselves at a gig. AU fic.


**Title: Take Me to Vegas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of the characters :( But I do own the song that Sara sings with her band :)**

**Summary: Catherine Flynn and her younger sister, Nancy, are holidaying in San Francisco when they find themselves at a gig. AU fic.**

Catherine Flynn was the polar opposite of her little sister. She was neat, tidy and well groomed. Nancy Flynn was messy, wild and adorable. Despite their differences and the four year age gap, they were inseparable. Nancy had just turned 18, and for her birthday, Catherine had booked tickets for a two week holiday in San Francisco.

"Happy Birthday, Nance!" Catherine said, grinning while hugging her little sister, when they pulled away, the blonde handed Nancy an envelope.

"What's this?" She asked, shaking the envelope,

"Open it and see!" Catherine walked to the kitchen and grabbed a soda, laughing when she heard a screech from the other room.

"SAN FRAN-FRICKEN-CISCO!!" Nancy ran into the kitchen and launched herself at her big sister, "OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU!" Catherine stumbled back a little, but kept hold of her sister, "Does mom know?" Nancy asked, pulling away.

"She does."

"And…"

"Would I give you the tickets if we couldn't go?" The younger Flynn sister grinned manically and continued to dance around the house.

**---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---**

"Call me when you arrive, okay?" A worried Lily Flynn asked,

"Mom, it's like a two hour flight at most." Nancy said, excitement creeping into her voice,

"Just call. Promise?"

"We promise," Catherine replied, "Now c'mon Nance, taxi's here." The girls bid their mother goodbye and entered the taxi. "McCarran Airport please." Catherine asked, grinning widely.

**---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---**

"Would you guys hurry up? We need to leave in about," Sara Sidle paused and checked her watch, "5 MINUTES!" Nick was first to meet her in the car, carrying his trusty drumsticks, second was Greg, young, but an amazing bass player and third was Warrick, whose lead guitar skills were mad.

"You need to stop yellin' girl, you'll kill your voice."

"If it gets you moving, it's a risk I'm more than willing to take!" The group shared a laugh as Sara started driving toward the coffee shop; she felt that tonight was somehow going to be different.

**---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---**

As soon as the Flynn sisters entered their hotel rooms they dropped their suitcases and dived on the same bed.

"No! I want this one!"

"I got to it first!"

"I'm older." Catherine said smugly.

"Like that's a good argument…"

"Hey!" Nancy rolled away as Catherine swatted at her,

"Fine.. I'll take the other bed." Nancy said, trying to sound long-suffering.

"Remember who paid for this holiday."

"Love you." Catherine laughed and rolled onto her back,

"So what're we gonna do today?"

"Beach."

"And tonight?"

"A friend of mine told me he and his band are performing at some coffee shop in the city."

"What friend? What band?"

"He's called Greg and the band's called A Date For My Diary."

"Who else is in it?"

"Erm. Well there's Greg, he plays bass. Then there are two other guys, I know one of 'em's called Nick, and I think the other one's Rick. I don't know. Nick's the drummer and Rick is lead guitar."

"Nick and Rick?" Catherine said, not bothering to stifle her laughter,

"I know, right? Oh, and there's the singer. She's called Sara. She's the one who writes the band's songs. Apparently she's amazing."

"Cool," Catherine turned and looked at her sister, noticing she had already changed into board shorts and bikini top. She sat up and padded over to her suitcase, pulling out her zebra print bikini and a pair of shorts. "I'll go get changed then."

**---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---**

Catherine and Nancy had arrived at their hotel room after a few hours of swimming and sunbathing.

"What am I doing, Nance? Dressing up or dressing down?"

"In-between. Nice, but don't try too hard." Catherine nodded and pulled an oversized grey and black cardigan out of her suitcase. "A cardigan? Cath, it's like, really hot outside."

"It's like, really thin." Catherine replied, mimicking her younger sister. "And I'll just put a tank top on underneath. And my strappy heels." She grinned. "What're you wearing?" Nancy held up a pair of short denim shorts and a deep blue tank top. "Shoes?" Nancy pointed to her black gladiator style sandals with her foot,

"Can I jump in the shower before you?" Catherine nodded and put her make-up bag in front of the mirror before sitting down on her bed. She sighed; the trip was not only a gift for her sister, but a getaway for herself. Since she had split up with her girlfriend of three and a half years, life had decided to get harder. She had heard Nancy and her mother discussing her once, her Mother's exact words were 'the light has completely disappeared from her eyes; you need to find her someone, Nancy.' Her little sister replied with 'Why me? She can find her own girlfriends. And she doesn't need a rebound mom, she just needs time.' Catherine smiled, Nancy was wise beyond her years, and while that scared Catherine that her younger sister was smarter than her, she was proud.

**---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---CSI---**

Sara and her band had set up at the coffee shop, after rehearsing; they were more than ready, Ted, manager and owner of the small café, brought them over their drinks,

"Here ya go, kids." The man smiled, placing the drinks down on the table between them, "You look nervous tonight Sara. You okay?"

"Yeah, I just have this weird feeling. And I can't shake it." The girl said, scrunching up her face in frustration.

"It'll be alright, Sar." Nick comforted the brunette, placing a heavy hand on her shoulder,

"Yeah. We're rockin'." Greg said, grinning. Sara laughed and took a sip of her water. When she looked back up, something caught her eye, long, golden-red locks swung round as the owner turned, and locked eyes with Sara, who smiled shyly at the beautiful woman. Then the woman's companion boldly walked over to the group and sat beside Greg.

"Hey Greggo." Greg turned in confusion then grinned,

"Nance!" They embraced each other quickly, and then Nancy turned around, "That's Cath, my big sis." Catherine heard her name and sat with the group, next to Sara who smiled and introduced herself and the rest of her band.

"Guys. You're up." Ted said, walking past them on his way to the counter. Sara stood first,

"We'll talk more when we've finished our set, 'kay?" Catherine smiled up at Sara, noticing the young brunette was having trouble trying not to look down her top.

"'Kay." Sara smiled and blushed a little before starting toward the small stage, her band mates following her.

"Alright. Um, this one's new. It's called Take Me to Vegas." The small audience clapped and the band began to play.

"_So take me to Vegas,_

_Where the lights won't flicker around my mirror,_

_I said take me to Vegas, _

_Where hopes and dreams aren't what they seem._

_Please take me to Vegas,_

_Innocence forgotten,_

_Naivety long gone,_

_In Vegas._

_Poker chips,_

_One night stands,_

_In Vegas._

_What you want,_

_When you want,_

_In Vegas._

_So take me to Vegas."_

Catherine and Nancy stood, clapping. They were amazing! The band did a few covers and then were finished. When they sat back down, Catherine hugged Sara,

"You're amazing!" She said, she then blushed, feeling a little silly for hugging someone she'd only just met. Sara smiled,

"Thanks… Listen, we're going for some beers 'round the corner, you fancy it?" Catherine nodded,

"Sure," She grinned. The group soon left, leaving the instruments behind, figuring they could collect them later. As soon as they entered the bar, a tall blonde walked up to Sara,

"Hey babe, good to see you back." Catherine's heart sank; she was incredibly attracted to Sara, and hated the thought of the brunette already being involved with someone.

"Sofia." Sara looked down, finding her shoes very interesting, while most of the other sat down, leaving just Catherine and Sara stood by this Sofia.

"Who's this?" Sofia asked, looking Catherine up and down, the red-head stepped forward, ready to rip this chick a new one when Sara took her by surprise and wrapped her arm around the shorter woman's hips, pulling her close.

"This is Catherine." Sara said, finding the courage to look Sofia in the eyes.

"Don't tell me. She's a revenge fuck." Sofia spat with venom, Sara snorted in disbelief,

"No. She's important." Sara spat back, "Excuse us." She then turned, pulling Catherine with her and sat with the group. Warrick was first to speak up,

"What'd she want?" He asked, frowning. Sara shrugged, still not letting go of Catherine, though neither of them were complaining. "Y'all okay?" The two girls nodded and Warrick smiled, passing over two beers. The two girls tried to stay in the conversation for as long as possible, but there was a lot of boy-talk that Nancy had started, oddly enough. Now onto her fourth beer, Catherine leaned into Sara's neck,

"So, who was she?" She felt Sara tense, and then relax.

"She's Sofia. She was my girlfriend. Until I caught her screwin' some other chick." Catherine nodded slowly, then whispered,

"Come and dance with me." The brunette seemed to think about it, and then agreed. As soon as the two girls got on the dancefloor, the song changed and the couples already on the floor started to grind on each other, until they stopped, and formed a circle around another couple, Sara and Catherine moved around until they could see the couple. It was Sofia, and some chick she had picked up. Catherine then noticed that Sofia looked straight at Sara, smiled wickedly, and carried on dancing. Sara shook her head slowly, and then left, heading for the exit. Catherine was hot on her heels, shouting her name above the pounding bass in the song. The cool air wrapped around Catherine making a nice change to the almost humid club, the blonde caught up to Sara and grabbed her arm,

"Don't leave because of her, Sara." Catherine said, tugging on the brunette's hand, making them face to face. Sara shook her head, looking down at the floor,

"I just needed to get away." She looked up and locked eyes with Catherine, "Come with me?" She asked and Catherine immediately nodded, following the brunette but not letting go of her hand. They walked in silence for a while, before arriving at a bench situated on a quiet beach.

"It's gorgeous." Catherine smiled as Sara wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, noticing she was shivering a little.

"I know." Sara replied, not looking at the beach, but at Catherine. "So tell me a bit about you," Catherine smiled,

"Well I'm from Vegas, I'm 22, Nancy is my younger and only sister and, erm, I can't think of what else you'd like to know." She laughed. "What about you?"

"I'm from around here, I am 21 and I am the youngest of all my siblings. Oh, and I'm in this band…" Catherine laughed with Sara,

"A band which is amazing! Who wrote those lyrics?"

"I did." Sara said, blushing. "They're not that good." Catherine gasped,

"Sara! They are that good!" Sara shook her head, "Look at me," The brunette looked up, locking eyes with the blonde. "They're fantastic." There was a long silence, until Sara spoke.

"I really want to kiss you." Catherine gulped,

"So kiss me." She said, in an unintentional husky voice. The brunette leant forward, kissing Catherine gently. It was then they know this was the start of something beautiful.


End file.
